When Everything Falls Apart
by simplexdreams
Summary: The Key To A Broken Heart, Sequel: Summer and Dougie can finally be in peace, apart from the fame they both have, and are looking forward to the future. But when a news report hits the TV, can Summer ever escape from her haunting past? Dougie/OC.
1. Your Song

**I miss writing as Summer! The sequel is upp, hope you enjoy this like you did with _The Key To A Broken Heart_! AHH! Anyway, please, please review! I've become addicted to twitter, I have almost 4,500 tweets...**

_**Dougie: I've missed reading about Summer...**_

_**Harry: *whispers* More like snogging her...**_

_**Me: That reminds me, if you haven't read **__The Key To A Broken Heart, please do 'cause otherwise you'll be like -_- reading this story!_

_****__Danny: Seriously, you will._

**Summer.**

What is love? Love is something that sparks between two people, _you're heart can't be in two places at once_, but your heart can belong to someone else.

Charlotte, Cassie, Veronica and I smiled as our boyfriends (but in Charlotte's case, husband) made their way on the _Brit Award's_ stage. They had won the _Band Of The Year_, they deversed it, they've been working their rockstar asses off.

"I can't believe you won" Charlotte kissed Danny's cheek; I made a gagging face and opened my window, pretending to be stick.

"Very funny Sum" Danny said, laughing.

"What? Its alittle weird still you know" I shrugged and looked at the award and started to laugh.

"Sum, do you remember when we went last year and we were at the front, in the crowd when that man threw his Brit Award in the audience?" Charlie laughed.

I burst out laughing at the memory "How can I forget?" Dougie started laughing, this story never gets old "It hit me on the blooming head, you put it in your pocket and then there was like a crowd search going on"

"Yeah, what did you do with that award?" Harry asked his around Cassie.

Veronica giggled "I gave it to my mum and wrote on it"

"Yeah, she put _Britain's Greatest Mother_ on it" Cassie laughed.

I yawned; I had been at the recording studio up until 5 o'clock. I knew I had forgotten something; I was recording for my first album. I had written all the songs; with help from my brother, Dougie, basically everyone in this car (Tom has a pretty big car) and James (Bourne).

"Somebody needs to go to bed early" Danny smiled at me.

"I'm not 4 anymore _brother_" I smirked at him, trying my best not to yawn my head off.

"All because you can drink _four_ glasses of wine in one night, doesn't mean you can _still _act like one" Danny said, he was alittle drunk right now so he was confusing us all with his_ words_.

"Says the person who can't say something without dooming us to confusion" I sniggered at him.

He crossed his arms and leaned back in a childish manor; it was like when he used to fight over something small when we were 13.

"Danny, stop being childish" Tom said from the front seat, I laughed as Danny shot up, wondering how on earth Tom can see him "Danny, I can see you in the mirror" Tom chuckled.

"I knew that" Danny huffed as the car stopped at Tom's house. We always came here and had a glass or two. Dougie always seemed to be addicted to Tom's new _Xbox kinect_ as he ran over to it immediately.

"So where are going to kept this rest award?" Harry asked, holding the _Brit Award _in his hand and holding onto Cassie's hand with the other.

"Where did the last award we won go to?" Tom asked as Veronica made her way into the kitchen.

"Meee!" Danny shouted, he too was in the lounge with Dougie who were about to play a game of boxing on the kinect.

"It's staying with Doug and Sum then!" Harry smiled, this how the awards worked. In age order, Tom, Harry, Danny and last but not least Dougie.

It was another amazing night at Tom's. His and Veronica's cooking was always amazing, they cooked us all a lovely cottage pie. The night ended in laughter and taking a taxi ride home, I never thought that my life that I was enjoying was going to change, drastically.

_It's a little bit funny  
this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money  
but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where  
we both could live_

_So excuse me forgetting_  
_but these things I do_  
_see I've forgotten if_  
_they're green or they're blue_  
_anyway the thing is_  
_what I really mean_  
_yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

_And you can tell everybody,_  
_this is your song_  
_It may be quite simple but_  
_now that is done_  
_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_  
_that I put down in words_  
_how wonderful life is now your in the world_

_If I was a sculptor_  
_but then again no_  
_or girl who makes potions in a travelling show_  
_I know it's not much but_  
_it's the best I can do_  
_My gift is my song and_  
_this one's for you_

_And you can tell everybody_  
_this is your song_  
_It may be quite simple but_  
_now that is done_  
_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind_  
_that I put down in words_  
_how wonderful life is now your in the world_


	2. Two Is Better Than One

**It's another update, la la. I'm really comfortable in this sitting postion right now and I hate school, so hmf.**

**Danny.**

Charlie and I were pretty much pissed after last night, I never really knew a girl, apart from Summer, who could get drunk really quick. I kissed Charlie's head and her emerald green eyes opened, she smiled.

"Morning Danny" She placed a hand on one side of my face and kissed it lightly. I smiled at her touch.

"Come on, wake up" I told her, staggering alittle as I stood up.

She groaned into her pillow, I chuckled, she was never a morning person "No, it's nice and warm here"

"We should try and live every minutes of every day" I told her, but she still didn't move or budge.

Instead she mumbled into her "Okay, I'll live these few minutes with my eyes closed"

I smiled and I put my head on her feet. My hand walked up to her legs and then on her stomach. My fingers stopped there and she turned to look at me.

"Oh no" I tried to get out of my gasp but too late I had started to tickle her "Stop, please, stop" She screamed, laughing hysterically.

"Not until you say that I'm most amazing husband and cook, ever!" I told her, she giggled even more. I loved how her laugh was like an elf's laugh and really cheeky but she was, I guess that's why I love her so much. I laughed and smiled down at her. Her laugh was so contagious and her smile.

"Daniel Alan David Jones is the most amazing husband ever and the greatest cook of all time!" She blurted out, I stopped tickling her and she sat up, smiling her blonde stuck up in some places, but she still looked adorable. I kissed her nose and she smiled "And I'm not lying" She smiled.

"What do you want for breakfast Char?" I asked Charlie, she was flicking through the channels, we had over 360 channels.

"Um, the usual if we have some" I smiled, she and Summer shared a guilty pleasure for bacon, it was one of their weakness. I flipped the bacon into the frying pan, humming a random tune as Charlie flicked through the music channels. Within a few minutes, the smell of bacon filled the small kitchen. Charlie had decided to leave it on the news channel. I set down our bacon butties on the coffee table in front of the TV.

"So what do you want to do today?" Charlie asked me after taking a few bites of her sandwich.

"Um, we could go for a walk or-" I stopped, hearing a name on the news. Both Charlie and I whirled around to look at the screen and a picture of my dad stared back at me.

"Reports say that Alan Jones, imprisoned for child abuse on Summer Jones, sister of Danny Jones from McFly, has escaped from prison yesterday night, police say he was extremely odd up until the night of his escape" I turned off the TV, they were just going to go on about the story and all that anyway. I wonder if Summer knew and how would she take it? She hates dad after what he did to her. What's her reaction to this news?

"I need to call Dougie" I stood up and ran to the phone. I dialled his familiar number into the phone and he picked up immediately.

"Heeeeeeeeeey Dan" Dougie called down the phone.

"Hi Doug, did you see the new this morning?" I asked him.

"No, why what'd you do?"

"Nothing, but it's about my dad"

I could hear his sigh of anger on the other end.

"He's escaped from prison" I told him.

"Holy shit, fuck, what are we going to do?" He panicked; he hated the memory more than me.

"_I can't believe, he was beating her right under my nose, it was all an act. The little princess and everything was a big fat lie, no wonder she still blames herself for mum's death" I sobbed, their mother died? Before I knew it we were outside the house. There was a loud scream and we all ran out the car. The screams of pain were coming from the bathroom, and then they stopped .I practically flashed past us, up the stairs. Tom, Harry, Dougie and James followed me. We stopped and stared, shocked and disgusted at the scene in front of us, my dad, with a knife in his hand and the single word, mistake, craved into Summer's arm. "Dad!" I yelled at him, angry._

"I don't know Doug, but you have to tell her, she _needs_ know" I told him.

"I understand, do you want us to come round?" He asked me.

"Yeah, that's the best way Doug"

"OK, bye" He hung up. Oh my god, he's escaped, it only just washed over me.

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought hey  
you know, this could be something_

_'Cause everything you do and words you say_  
_You know that it all takes my breath away_  
_And now I'm left with nothing_

_So maybe it's true that I can't live without you_  
_And maybe two is better than one_  
_But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life_  
_And you've already got me coming undone_  
_And I'm thinking two is better than one_

_I remember every look upon your face_  
_The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste_  
_You make it hard for breathing_

_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away_  
_I think of you and everything's okay_  
_I'm finally now believing_


	3. The Cure

**Jezz, this chapter took a while to write, I don't know why but I was sorting out some files and my geograhpy hates our form so he sets us homework, he has a nose that is _really_ big and if he tried he could touch his nose with his tounge, literally! Anyway enough about my geography teacher, but he is an interesting subject, LOL. Please review and I'll love you. Because I'm a poet! I have _really_ bad internet connection right now, GAAH!**

_**Danny: I love her geography teacher!**_

_**Me: You've never seen him in your life...**_

_**Danny: I'm imagining what he looks like... *laughs***_

_**Me: And...?**_

_**Danny: Does he look like Squidward?**_

_**Me: A bit, but with greying hair and he's not blue... ..**_

**Dougie.**

Summer and I are heading to Danny's now. I can't tell her, she's in a happy mood, once again. I hated pulling her out of her happy moods. I sat in the driver's seat while Summer changed the song, eventually settling for a _What's My Name _by Rihanna. I smiled, she loved singing this song.

"_Hey boy, I really wanna see if you can go downtown with a girl like me. Hey boy, I really wanna be with you 'cause you just my type_" She sang smiling happily, she was perfectly in tune.

"Ooh na na na na" I sang, more like shouted and Summer bursted in fits of laughter. But soon our fun ended when we arrived at Danny and Charlie's house.

"Charlieeee!" Summer screamed as she saw her best friend and ran up to her.

Danny aside to let me inside his familiar house.

After a cup of tea, Danny looked at me and nodded "Summer, did you see the news-" But Summer cut across him.

"Yeah, I know dad has escaped from the old bill" Summer said, her tone not changing. But I could see in her eyes that she was scared of the future "And I can tell you I'm scared to death, I'm more scared than _any_ of you guys, because I know and I will _never_ forget what he's capable of" She looked at her arm where the word _mistake_ was scarred into it. I hated her looking at her; she wasn't a mistake "I just really want to take my mind off it, if you can understand" Danny nodded and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Sun…" I started, she smiled at her special nickname "…I will do _anything_ and _everything_ to protect you" I told her, she kissed me softly on the lips.

"Aww…" Charlie sighed happily. While Danny made a sick face.

"Shut up Danny, how do you think I felt like at your wedding?" Summer asked him and he stopped immediately. This made me laugh, Summer _always_ knew who to shut him up, so happy I have her in my life.

"Ha-ha very funny Sum" Danny fake laughed and leaned back in his seat "Do you guys want to stay and have some of them old fun times?"

"Hell yeah, pizza here we come!" Charlie shouted, shooting up off the floor.

What we always used to do was watch movies and eats pizza, Ben & Jerry's ice-cream and hot chocolate until our stomachs hurt. And so Danny ordered some pizza and headed out to get some Ben & Jerry's ice-cream. Charlie, Summer and I started to play _Just Dance_ on Danny's Wii.

Summer was winning, again. She and Charlie were dancing to _Hot N Cold_, while I started to make us all a hot chocolate.

Soon enough Danny was back, carrying a few shopping bags.

"Dinner is severed!" Danny called after we stuffed the pizzas in the oven, cooked them and set them down on the coffee table with some cans of coke; we had enough beer last night.

"Summer beat me again at _Just Dance_, Sum how do you do it?" Charlie asked her.

Summer smiled "I'm a part time dancer, remember?"

"Oh yeah" Charlie laughed, Summer entered an dance contest with her dancers that she has now, they won but she wanted to sing but they performed lots of shows but music was always something to Summer.

It was 10pm when Summer and I decided to leave mainly because Danny was changeling everyone a major dance off battle and no one wanted another incident which involved Danny's shoe flying off and smashing the coffee table.

It was another song filled car drive, we were belting out _All The Small Thing_ By Blink 182.

"_Say it ain't so, I will not go, turn the lights off, carry me home"_

"_Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill, the night will go on, my little windmill_" I finished the song and Summer smiled.

"We should win a Grammy for that song" Summer announced, I laughed.

"Yeah right, Lady Gaga would win by miles off"

"Oh yeah, forgot about her" She giggled.

"How can you forget someone who wore a dress made of meet?" I asked her, faking surprise.

"You know I have the same memory spam as a gold fish"

"I killed my old gold fish, I feed him _way_ too much" Summer laughed.

"That's the kind of thing you'd do though Doug"

"I know" She knew me so well.

_Just come with your heart  
And leave the rest to me  
And I promise I will be  
And I'll be your cure  
Show me where it hurts  
And I know that I can be  
The medicine you need  
Baby, I'll be your cure  
Your cure_


	4. Mine

**My brother and I just made cupcakes, thought it would be nice to let you guys know and I'm bored so I'm just going to keep on writing the next chapter, I haven't been on twitter all day yesterday and today, god I'm lazy.**

_**Tom: I've been Twitter *smiles***_

_**Me: Yeah, everyone knows that *smiles back***_

_**Danny: Nither have I Jaz! *puts hand in the air for an high five***_

_**Me: *high fives Danny* Review, please. I would mean alot.**_

**Summer.**

I am so happy Dougie's here, if he wasn't I would be shitting myself knowing that my dad was out of jail. I know that I would never escape the question but I knew someone is going to be there for me. I leaned back in my seat after Dougie and I had our usual '_singing random songs off the radio_' car drive.

I yawned as soon as we walked through the front door and Dougie's arm slipped around my neck "Someone's tired" He mimicked.

"I'm not, I'm just exercising my mouth muscles" I smiled, hoping he would buy it, but he just chuckled.

"Summer, I've know you for 6 years now, I think I know when your tired" He told me, locking the door.

"How do you Summer hasn't been kidnapped by evil little elves?"

"Because no one, not even an identical twin of yourself can compare with your beauty" He smiled.

"You're the cheesiest man I have ever met Dougie Poynter" I tried to keep a straight face but his smile made me smile.

"But you love me right"

"More than anything" I told him truthfully, he smiled once again. Damn his contagious smile.

We walked into the "Do you want some cheese on toast?" He asked him.

I raised an eyebrow and leaned my elbows on the counter "Do you really want an answer to that?" Dougie laughed and popped the bread into the toaster. I always had cheese on toast before I went to bed. Dougie started to do it too, but he had it before breakfast, that means an hour later (no matter what time he'd get up) he would be either eating a bacon sandwich or cookie crisp, yes that's right _cookie crisp_.

Dougie was always excellent at making cheese on toast; it wasn't burnt or dry just perfect, you see another thing about Dougie he knows how I like my toast, ha.

Don't yawn, don't yawn. But it's so damn hard when you've haven't had much sleep. Dougie could tell because he wrapped his arms around my shoulder and I leaned into his chest.

He must have been watching some chat show or something by the time I fell asleep.

"_Summer!" My dad yelled, he better have token off his shoes, I thought as I made my way into the hall. He was extremely drunk, I could tell. His hair was sticking up in some places and he had a beer bottle in his hand, great._

"_I've made you dinner, chicken and bacon pasta" I whispered._

_He pushed me against the wall; I slammed my head against the wall "You used my food without my permission?" He shouted in my face._

"_I thought you'd be hungry" I whispered._

_He threw me on the floor, by the hair "You disobeyed my rules!" He kicked my stomach, I screamed in pain._

_"Please stop, please" I cried, as my bruise seemed to scream in pain, but he just kicked harder, I could hardly breath, the pain was unbearable._

"_You're worthless, just like your mother" Those words ripped at my heart apart. He slapped me hard across the face, leaving a red hot mark, the plaster fell off, and I felt tears mix with the blood on my cheek. Dad grabbed my hair roughly and dragged me into the living room, I yelled out in pain "shut the fuck up!" He roared and kicked me, yet harder in the stomach._

_I tried hard not to scream in pain, the pain was uncontrollable, I felt like I was going to die if it continued, what more could he do?_

"_Your nothing, just like your mother, no wonder she died" He laughed, then walked through to the kitchen. I lay there, in pain_.

"Summer!" Some was shaking me to wake me up. I closed my eyes tighter, bevelling it was dad "Summer, please wake up" I realised it was Dougie's voice and I forced my eyes open. The last time I had that dream was over 6 years ago but it was still planted in my mind. Now I was terrified, remembering what he did. But when Dougie's eyes met mine I thought about what life what be without him and tears cascaded down my face, if Dougie was never in my life, I wouldn't be here. I guess he's saved me from losing all my love, faith and hope in the world. He is the best thing that has _ever_ been mine.

_Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_  
_You saw me start to believe for the first time_  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._


	5. California King Bed

**I haven't got anything to write other than, please review.**

**Summer.**

It had been a day since the events of my haunting nightmare. Dougie knows me too well. He has just given me breakfast in bed, pancakes and a hot cup of coffee.

"How are you feeling Sun?" Dougie asked, placing the cup of coffee on the bed side table.

I smiled at him "A lot better now, thank you so much" I kissed his cheek slightly and he smiled.

"Hey, what I am here for?" He asked me, tapping my nose, I closed my eyes at his touch and he chuckled.

"You're here for me" I told him, he smiled.

"And I always will be" He whispered.

"You better be" I joked, he laughed and I dropped my legs to the carpeted bedroom floor.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to throw you out the window" I said, opening my wardrobe "Captain Doug Wash…" I started and he laughed at the nickname a fan had given him "…I'm opening my wardrobe not a window" I said cheekily and winking at him.

"You know you're _really_ cheeky" He smiled at me.

"I've been told that" I shrugged and pulled out some light ripped jeans and a cream jumper "So what are you doing today?"

"Nothing really" He leaned back onto our bed.

I got dressed while Dougie made our bed; he's been doing everything for me the last couple of days. I mean we used to leave the bed the way we left it when we woke up (yes, I changed the sheets two times a week) because we'd just sleep in it the next day and but now he'll make the bed and make me breakfast, and that's is just one reason why I love him, I could go on and on.

My curls were once again untameable; they hung over my shoulder, just about touching my waist line. Dougie and I were snuggled together on the sofa, deciding what to do today as we didn't really want to laze around all day.

"How about we take Flea and Sparky for a walk in the park?" I suggested, Dougie patted my legs with a drum beat.

"You win!" I giggled and Dougie kissed my forehead "Come on; let's wrap up warm it isn't exactly summer out there" Dougie told me, getting off the sofa.

"Doug, I know that it's January" I told him, also standing up. I walked up the stairs to get some hats and gloves for us while Dougie made to get the dogs from the garden.

Some of my brown curls were hiding in my beanie but a few were dangling in front of my eyes. Dougie's fingers were entwined through mine. Flea and Sparky were jogging in front. Flea was chocolate lab; Dougie loved him while Sparky was a beautiful husky, with bright blue eyes. Dougie brought him from a pet shelter, he let me choose so I choose Sparky, his eyes were close to Dougie's, but not as captivating.

We sat on a bench and Dougie handed me some bread for the ducks in the lake in front of us. I threw some at the ducks and Sparky flew into the lake, scaring away the ducks and eating the bread.

"Sparky!" I laughed and he turned, his blue eyes shinning in innocence. Dougie laughed and threw some more bread.

I felt uncomfortable, like someone was watching me. I turned around to see a man dressed in black, when he saw I was looking he walked on. I shook my head and turned back to the lake, by now Flea had joined in and was rolling around the water.

That man could've just been a fan or the paparazzi, but Dougie doesn't really get photographed a lot and not many people know about my music yet or maybe some random dude who thought that Flea and Sparky shouldn't be scaring away the wildlife… but if so, why was he staring at me? All these thoughts ran through my mind as I walked home, hand in hand with Dougie. I leaned my head on his shoulder. I just want a life without regrets.

Once again, I felt a pair of eyes on me, I turned to my left and the same man was sitting there, a newspaper in his hands. This time I could see him more clearly. He was wearing a black coat, a black scarf that covered his face up to his nose. He was wearing sunglasses and he had dark side burns that didn't look like they had been shaved in a while. This made me feel more uncomfortable and I turned my eyes back to what was in front of me. _Who was this man and why the hell is he so interested in me_?

_Chest to chest  
Nose to nose  
Palm to palm  
We were always just that close  
Wrist to wrist  
Toe to toe  
Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose  
So, how come when I reach out my finger  
It feels like more than distance between us_

_In this California king bed_  
_We're ten thousand miles apart_  
_I'll be California wishing on these stars_  
_For your heart on me_  
_My California king_

_Eye to eye  
Cheek to cheek  
Side by side  
You were sleeping next to me  
Arm in arm  
Dusk to dawn  
With the curtains drawn  
And a little last night on these sheets  
So, how come when I reach out my finger  
It feels like more than distance between us_

**_Dougie: Who is this dude?_**

**_Danny: WHOOOO.. Lives in a Pineapple under the sea?_**

**_Tom: ME!_**

**_Danny: No, it's spongebob._**

**_Harry: How do you know Tom doesn't live in a Pineapple under the sea?_**

**_Danny: Because I'm that smart._**

**_*everyone laughs*_**

**_Danny: I'm serious._**


	6. Here Standing

**Okay first Cassie looks like Emma Watson (with the pixie cut) and Veronica looks like Taylor Swift. Anyway, review please and I'll LOVEE you, if you already do, I love you even more! And today has been plain old werid, sang Queen in BLP (you know the '_is this real life, is this just fantasy?_) but seriously in a weird way. We were given sheets and they had pictures so instead it was... _is this real life? is this just fanta sea?_ LOL, isn't it? Ha! Anyway enjoy!**

**Summer.**

That night, the man in the park faded in and out of my dreams, _go away_, I thought to myself and I rolled over so I was facing Dougie. My eyes were tight shut. But once again his face appeared; I pushed my head down onto the pillow.

"Sum, what are you doing?" Dougie's tired voice came out of the darkness.

"Trying to get to sleep" I mumbled into the pillow.

Dougie laughed and wrapped his arms around my small frame "How about now?"

I made myself comfy, which didn't take longer than 2 seconds "Much better" I smiled and kissed his cheek "Night Doug"

"Sweet dreams beautiful" He whispered.

I thought I'd never sleep, but I did until 10 o'clock actually. Dougie had gone to an interview with the rest of the band so I decided to call the girls over.

Charlotte was the first to arrive, carrying some cookies.

"So, why'd you bring the cookies?" I asked as we sat ourselves on the chairs.

"Well I was passing the bakery when you called, I left some for Danny, he loves them" She giggled, Danny sure did love cookies.

Carrie and Veronica arrived shortly after and soon enough all the cookies had disappeared from the plate Charlie brought them on.

I was messing with the piece of paper I tore off a random piece of paper. I remember the man in the park and shuddered slightly.

"Yo, Sum, what's wrong" Veronica's soft voice came out of nowhere. I turned in her direction and meet her bright blue eyes. Veronica was definitely Tom's type; she had naturally blonde curls that came to her chest, bright blue eyes that seemed to shine, quite like Sparky's. She played guitar like no tomorrow, wrote amazing songs and she loved Disney, I had to admit it was growing on my too, but I mean who doesn't have a guilty pleasure?

"I'm just thinking" I told her in a quiet voice. You see Charlie has known me longer than anyone in this room, Harry and Cassie had met 3 years ago and Veronica and Tom had been together before the band even started but I never met her until their album was realised. So Charlie knew something was wrong, she knew me that well.

"What's wrong Sum?" She asked.

"It's just…" I sighed "…Dougie and I went for a walk with Flea and Sparky yesterday and there was this man, he was dressed in black and he was just staring at me, but when I looked at him he looked away…" I looked as Cassie, she was always the one who would solve a problem and she was already deep in thought, she had hazel eyes, lighter than Tom's and dark brown hair that was in a pixie cut. She used to have it to her shoulders but she wanted a change, that's why Harry expressed such feelings for her, _she was a risk taker_, he always said.

"Maybe he didn't want you to find out who he was…" Cassie said gently "Can you think of someone who wouldn't want you to know they were looking at you" She asked me, her eyes shinned at the thought of a mystery; she was that type of girl.

"Um, my old science teacher" I said, he defiantly wouldn't want me to see him in his old age.

"The one that you wanted to put on Danny's dart board?" Charlie asked me, stealing a smile.

"Yeah that one" I laughed but my expression changed when I saw the look on Veronica's face "What wrong V? Who do you think it is?"

Veronica looked at Cassie; it seemed they were thinking the exact same thing. Cassie's blue eyes met mine "Sum, you don't think it was… your dad do you?" She said gently.

"No, I never thought about it…" I really _never_ thought about it "I mean he hasn't seen me in 6 years, he wouldn't know what I look like or where I live"

"I shouldn't have said that" Cassie cursed herself.

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"Because you're going to be worried as fuck" She looked at me, apology written all over her face "I'm sorry Sum"

"It's okay I mean, it might be my old science teacher" She laughed awkwardly my sentence. But what if he was my dad?

_I've waited a lifetime to feel the way that I feel now  
But I never imagined feels like walking on the clouds_

_You're the reason I'm here_  
_I'm not moving_  
_I'm not leaving_  
_Can't believe you're the reason that I'm standing right here_  
_I'm not moving_  
_Finally breathing_  
_Can't you see you're the reason that I'm standing right_

_You drained me of sadness and filled me back up with love_  
_No room left for the madness that once my world was made up of_

_You're the reason I'm here_  
_I'm not moving_  
_I'm not leaving_  
_Can't believe you're the reason that I'm standing right here_  
_I'm not moving_  
_Finally breathing_  
_Can't you see you're the reason that I'm standing right here_  
_Standing up for what I believe_  
_The reason I'm here_

_Being the best that you help me be_  
_I promise that I will not let you down_  
_After all_  
_You're the reason that I'm here standing_

_You're the reason I'm here_  
_I'm not moving_  
_I'm not leaving_  
_Can't believe you're the reason that I'm standing right here_  
_I'm not moving_  
_Finally breathing_  
_Can't you see you're the reason that I'm standing right here._


	7. The Story Of Us

**I am seriously so bored, literally nothing to do so I'm just writing _and_ writing_ and_ writing and guess what?_ Writing_. But I'm not complaining, I mean I love escaping into my own little world when my life sucks, and thank you guys for reading the crap I come out with! Anyway, review please! :)**

_**Danny: She does come out with alot of crap *joking***_

_**Me: Aww, I heard the joke in your tone of voice, DANNY JONES CARE ABOUT MY CRAP I COME OUT WITH!**_

_**Dougie: No need to go over the top.**_

_**Me: Would that make me normal?**_

_**Harry: Yeah..**_

_**Danny: But where's the fun in being normal?**_

_**Tom: I was thinking the exact thing Danny...**_

_**Danny: What are you on about? You're perfectly normal Thomas.**_

_**Tom: I'm talking about you Daniel!**_

**Dougie.**

"That. Was. The. Longest. Interview. Ever!" Danny exclaimed as we climbed into the car after we were bombarded with question about our girlfriends (or wives in Danny's case) and our tour, like they really cared.

"You can say that again" I sighed and sat next to the window. It was another day that the sun seemed to be shinning its light somewhere else, typical British weather.

"Ok" Danny smiled happily; I turned my head towards his smiling face.

"Dude, he didn't mean it literally!" Harry said, hitting the side of Danny's head.

Danny raised his hands in defence "Why is it always me who loses 5 brain cells?" He asked, looking up at the ceiling, look now he's speaking to the ceiling.

"Do you guys know where the girls are today?" Tom asked, flipping his phone over in his hand.

"Summer said something about inviting them over, but I don't know what girls do from then on" I starched my head, I do have a younger sister, Jazzie, but all I knew about girls from her is they talk on the phone for hours and that some of the girls who bullied her are obsessed with stereotypes. She was bullied because she liked school, but she always came home smiling.

"They possibly read Twilight" Tom shrugged; of course he would say that. In the generation of vampires, every 7 out of 10 girls are into Twilight and the others just think that Bella should _really_ go for normal boys.

"Tom, Veronica reads Twilight but she ain't all Team Edward, Cassie just doesn't understand what really happens, while Charlie is just staring at Jacob's chest and comparing it to Danny's and Summer just starts yelling that Edward is a fairy princess" I smiled at Tom, he adverted his eyes "Not exactly die hard Twilight fans now are they?" I asked, waggling my finger at him.

"Well loads of other girls like Twilight, and maybe Summer could've seen him shinning in the sun and actually thought that it was the fact they were meant to be" Tom smiled cheekily.

"Fuck that Tom, she is **not** going to date a vampire as long as I live" Danny told him.

"Dougie might be a vampire" Harry said darkly, but the smile on his lips proved differently.

"Yeah, when he has a tan that makes him look like a better looking version of Ken" Tom said, I laughed.

"Thanks for telling me I'm like a male plastic Barbie doll that young girls play with" I smiled at him.

"Doug, if you were a doll girls _would_ play with you" Danny winked at me and that caused us into more fits of laughter.

We were soon at mine and Summer's house and Charlie's car was parked across the street, so the others were obviously here. But when I entered I heard Summer's sobs. We all looked at each other rushed inside the living room.

Charlie had her arm around Summer, Veronica was holding Cassie who was crying too.

"What's wrong Sun?" I asked, sitting down beside her. She looked at me and the tears were cascading down her face.

"She just told us about her dad, it's my entire fault" Cassie sobbed.

"What?" Harry asked, confused.

"She was telling us about this man who she saw when she went for a walk with Flea and Sparky and he was staring at her and Cassie suggested it was her dad and Summer started talking about all the things he did to her…" Charlie's voice broke alittle in her last words.

"I'm sorry Summer, I should _never_ have said it was your dad" I heard Cassie whimper into Harry's shoulder.

"Cass, it wasn't your fault. It was a suggestion my dad has escaped from prison he wouldn't be walking around a public park where many people can see him, because that's stupid" Summer smiled at her; she looked up at her expression.

"You don't have to say you're sorry, because it's my fault you started crying…" She started but Summer cut in.

"Cassie, it's better to let go of your past than keep it bottled up" Summer told her, she smiled and pulled away from Harry and hugged me.

"Who wants a cup of tea?" Asked Charlie, standing up from the floor.

"You don't even live here and you take control of the kitchen" I laughed and Summer giggled.

"Well at least she didn't do what she did last time…" Danny started but Charlie covered his mouth with her hand.

"Let's not rush into details now Daniel" She smiled, but blushing.

"What'd you do?" Veronica asked, Tom's arms wrapped around her waist and his chin sitting on her shoulder.

Danny pulled Charlie's hand away from his mouth "She walked in, with the key that Summer left round ours and made herself a cup of tea AND breakfast, before them two were even up" Laughed Danny.

"Oh memories" Laughed Summer "Then we came downstairs and she was watching _Daybreak_ and I was like, make yourself at home" Charlie rolled around laughing on Danny's lap.

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah.  
I don't know what to say, it's a twist of fate when it all broke down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now.  
And we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah.  
I don't know what to say, it's a twist of fate 'cause we're going down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._


	8. Self Inflicted

**Summer's song is actually Avril Lavinge's song, _What The Hell_, it's amazing as all of her songs are seriously she's my idol. Anyway, review, review! Oh yeah, this was funny, I was listening to _Love The Way You Lie (Part II) _and mum was like (when Eminem is singing)...**

**_Mum: Who's this?_**

**_Me: Eminem_**

**_Mum: He sounds alittle angry..._**

**Summer.**

After the events of Cassie and me she has been saying sorry, but I told her to stop. She didn't need to apologize, it wasn't her fault, and I would've told them anyway. I mean, you can't keep your past bottled up forever can you?

It was almost scene never happened after we ordered pizzas, all of us were chatting and Danny had rushed home to get a game he brought a few days ago, my brother was seriously addicted to dance/singing games. While we all waited for him, we watched the music channel and once again McFly's new music on again.

_If you listen to the things that your friends say  
You're gonna be lonely  
How can you treat me like that  
When I give my all to you  
Cause I haven't been messing' around  
And I would never go out  
And do the things you don't want me to do  
Cause I could tell you right now  
That you will never find the evidence on me  
And that's the truth  
Oh, oh, oh, yeah  
And that's the truth  
Oh, oh, oh, oh_

I can't believe I forgot, I recorded a video for my song, _What The Hell_, I can't believe I forgot. I mentally kicked myself but thought I would think about a way to surprise them.

"_That was McFly and their new single; it is available to download now! In a close relation to McFly is new singer, Summer Jones, sister of Danny Jones, member of McFly and in a relationship with Dougie, also in the band, here she is with her new single, What The Hell!_"

What the hell? I never knew they finished editing the video, at that moment Danny walked in. It must have been fate because the video had just started. Everyone had their eyes fixed on the TV, a gasped.

_I was walking, a stereo in my hands. I was wearing ripped denim shorts that showed off my holiday tanned legs, a t-shirt with a skull on it, hot pink converse and my hair was straight with a pink streak in it. I walked to a group of people and they welcomed me. I smiled and put down the stereo. Then the music started and the people made room for me._

_You say that I'm messing with your head  
All 'cause I was making out with your friend  
Love hurts whether it's right or wrong  
I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun_

_You're on your knees  
Begging, "Please  
Stay with me"  
But honestly  
I just need to be  
A little crazy_

_All my life I've been good,_  
_But now..._  
_I'm thinking, "what the hell?"_  
_All I want is to mess around_  
_And I don't really care about..._

_If you love me_  
_If you hate me_  
_You can save me_  
_Baby, baby_  
_All my life I've been good_  
_But now..._  
_What the hell?_

_What?_  
_What?_  
_What?_  
_What the hell?_

_So what if I go out on a million dates_  
_You never call or listen to me anyway_  
_I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day_  
_Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play_

_You're on your knees_  
_Begging, "Please_  
_Stay with me"_  
_But honestly_  
_I just need to be_  
_A little crazy_

_All my life I've been good,_  
_But now..._  
_I'm thinking, "What the hell?"_  
_All I want is to mess around_  
_And I don't really care about..._

_If you love me_  
_If you hate me_  
_You can save me_  
_Baby, baby_  
_All my life I've been good_  
_But now..._  
_What the hell?_

_La, la, la, la, la, la_  
_Whoa, whoa_  
_La, la, la, la, la, la_  
_Whoa, whoa_

_You say that I'm messing with your head_  
_Boy, I like messing in your bed_  
_Yeah, I am messing with your head when_  
_I'm messing with you in bed_

_All my life I've been good,_  
_But now..._  
_I'm thinking, "What the hell?"_  
_All I want is to mess around_  
_And I don't really care about_  
_All my life I've been good,_  
_But now..._  
_I'm thinking, "What the hell?"_  
_All I want is to mess around_  
_And I don't really care about..._

_(If you love me)_

_If you love me_  
_If you hate me_  
_You can save me_  
_Baby, baby_  
_(If you love me)_  
_All my life I've been good_  
_But now..._  
_What the hell?_

_La, la, la, la, la, la_  
_La, la, la, la, la, la_

The video was basically me dancing with my back ground dancers, near a alley which was painted in multicolour.

"That" Tom said.

"Was" Cassie started.

"Fucking epic!" Charlie screamed and practically knocked me over.

_Remember when I dove into the crowd  
And I got a bloody knee under my skin, a mark from wiping out  
It brings back the memories  
Every bone's been broken  
But my heart is still wide open_

_I can't stop_  
_Don't care if I lose_  
_Baby you are the weapon I choose_  
_These wounds are self inflicted_  
_I'm going down in flames for you_  
_Baby you are the weapon I choose_  
_These wounds are self inflicted_  
_One more thing I'm addicted too_

_With each scar there's a map that tells a story_  
_what a souvenir of Young love's like jumping out_  
_An airplane riding a tidal wave on an ocean of emotion_  
_My heart rips me wide open_

_I can't stop_  
_Don't care if I lose_  
_Baby you are the weapon I choose_  
_These wounds are self inflicted_  
_I'm going down in flames for you_  
_Baby you are the weapon I choose_  
_These wounds are self inflicted_  
_One more thing I'm addicted too_

_And I cover up these scars_  
_We'll make it we'll make it but we break it_  
_And I can't stop seeing stars_  
_lets hope not die_  
_Whenever you're around_  
_Around_


	9. Fingerprints

**Jezz, I'm really tried. I hate our RE teacher, his voice makes me physical sick and I _really_ want to kick him. I don't know why, but it's really annoying because he's like when we're all talking "_I'm only going to say this once_" and then people start talking, because that never works and he shouts "_I'm only going to say this once_" and my mind is like "_But you said it... twice_" I think the new headteacher just puts teachers with annoying voices, seriously my TEC teacher sounds like one of the chipmunks and when she shouts, it's like knifes on a chalkboard _and_ my art teacher, OMG she has a super squeaking, seriously.**

**Enough about my teachers, but seriously they're awesome;) Some are OK, but I'm not going into details. Anyway, enjoy please I worked awhile on this chapter, even though it's short. Please reveiw and tell me what you think is going to happen!**

_**Dougie: Oh! Oh! Oh! *raises hand in the air like it's school***_

_**Me: Yes Dougie?**_

_**Dougie: Well, I think what happens is that I beat the shit, sorry about that readers under the age of 12/13, well I beat the shit out of Summer's dad and Danny shows off some serious breakdancing!**_

_**Tom: And by breakdancing...**_

_**Harry: Breaking things while dancing.**_

_**Me: Not on my watch!**_

_**Danny: You don't have a watch... *narrows eyes***_

_**Me: It's an expression Danny...**_

_**Danny: They all say that...**_

**Charlotte.**

"So what did you think of Summer's video?" I asked Danny as we pulled into our driveway.

"It was amazing, but I can't get over the fact she's growing up so fast, the lyrics we're like, _all my life, I've been good but now, I'm thinking what the hell_, I mean it must be a sign to let go" Danny sighed.

I put my hand on his arm and he looked at me "Danny, Summer loves you so much, she wouldn't be here without you, she never wants you to let go. She needs a big brother, who will protect her, but you _need_ to let her grow up, she's a big girl now" I smiled as he kissed me softly.

"I love you, you know that?" He asked, smiling.

"Yeah, I know" I smiled at him. We both climbed out of the car and into our humble home.

"So Charlie, do you want to go for a walk with Ralphie and Brucey?" Danny asked me, picking up an apple and tossing it over in his hands.

"It's like 10pm and all you think about is walking the dogs?" I laughed.

"So is that a yes?" Danny asked.

"Yes, you could say that's a yes"

It was dark outside until we reached the pond where we let Ralphie and Brucey off the led. They belated towards the pond managed to scare away the ducks. Danny held onto my hand tightly, it was very dark outside. He turned his body towards mine but as I looked over his shoulder for a quick second I saw the man that Summer had described, dressed in black and staring at us from the way he was looking in our direction but I couldn't really see through the dark. I looked at Danny instantly and back at the figure, it was still there. Still standing.

"Danny, someone's looking at us" I whispered, Danny turned around and the man ran once Danny had seen him.

"Must have been from the paparazzi" He told me, looking over a Brucey and Ralphie.

"But Summer told us that there was this man in the park, dressed all in black, staring at her" I bit my bottom lip.

Danny turned to me and put his arm protectively around my waist "If he comes _anywhere _near you _or_ Summer or any of you girls, I will personally hunt him down like dog" I giggled slightly as he kissed my forehead lightly.

"You always make me feel better" I smiled at him and rested my head on his shoulder and watched as Ralphie started to roll in the water "And Danny…?" I looked up at him.

He looked down at him, smiling "Yeah love?"

"You're washing Ralphie" I giggled alittle and sat on a bench.

"Ralphie, get out of the water! Brucey, don't you dare think about it!" Danny shouted over at the dogs that started to roll around more in the water. I tried to hold in my laughter but it was like holding water in your hand, it splits out.

When we arrived back in our warm and cosy house, Danny carried the dogs lead; they didn't really need any they were perfectly trained by Danny's work.

While Danny dried the soaked dogs I lay down our bed. I was beyond the meaning of tired, Danny kind of left for the interview and broke a vase, which woke me up but he apologized like a billion times.

After 10 minutes I felt Danny's strong, protective arms around me and I fell asleep instantly. _I really hope tomorrow isn't nothing like yesterday_.

_I wanna break the mold, I wanna break the stereotype  
Fist in the air I'm not going down with out a fight  
It's my life and I'm not sitting on the sidelines watching  
It pass me by  
I'm leaving you my legacy  
I gotta make my mark  
I gotta run it hard  
I want you to remember me  
I'm leaving my fingerprints  
I'm leaving my fingerprints  
I'm leaving my fingerprints on you_


	10. Fly With Me

**This is a _long _chapter so enjoy, it took a while to write, long paragraphs at the beginning, because I'm awesome. Please review, bye.**

**Dougie. **

That was a _long_ night, last night. What an understatement. I thought as I dropped my feet to the floor of mine and Summer's bedroom. It was a sunny morning, the sun was shining through the balcony window, yes, we have a balcony. Summer had demanded one; well I knew she has _always_ wanted a house with balcony. I remembered when we first moved in with each other and I had strapped fairy lights around the post, she adored fairy lights too, she's just weird like that, but I wouldn't love her if she changed.

I decided to make a cup of tea for Summer and I. It's been a morning routine now, wake up, make breakfast, tea, wake up Summer (which always took awhile), give her breakfast in bed, make our bed, she would have a shower while I got dressed and then brush my teeth until they sparkled like the frigging diamonds they are.

I walked past the music room, it's basically one of the spare rooms we have, I stopped and looked around it. Inside was all my basses lined up on the wall, underneath were Summer's guitars and in the middle was a magnificent grand piano that was Tom, Cassie, Harry _and_ Veronica's 20th birthday present for her, she used it a lot around lunch time. I looked to my left and shelves with lyric books were at our height, posters of all our favourite bands and a colleague of lots of picture, McFly, The girls, Danny and Summer, Summer and I and in the middle was a picture of Summer, Danny, Danny's older sister, Vicky and their mother, she looked a lot like Summer, brown curls, her blue eyes the only difference was the freckles that covered her face, Danny had sure enough inherited them.

As usual, I walked into Summer and mine's room to see her sleeping ever so sweetly. She was smiling into her pillow, this was always a good sign, I picked up a pancake with a fork and drifted it close to her nose, she snuched her nose in an adorable manor, god damn her cuteness. Her eyes slowly drifted open as the pancake passed her nose the third time. She smiled when see saw me. I moved the pancake closer to her mouth and she opened.

"Mhm…" She ate the pancakes, smiling slightly.

"Morning sleepyhead" I smiled at her.

"Morning, what time is it?" She asked, taking another bit of her pancakes.

"It's half ten" I smiled at her, her best record is half one, but we did out clubbing, that was a one off, we don't really go out clubbing much, it's more like a couple of drinks at one of the guys house, play a new dance or singing game Danny brought and play one of our iPods on the docking station.

"Still doesn't bet my personal best does it?" She asked, smiling brightly.

"No, I'll give you a lie in tomorrow, its Saturday and McFly have sound check" I told her, touching her nose softly.

"Can I come to the concert, it's wicked with you guys on stage and your moments" She giggled, I could tell she was remembering when we were touring _Wonderland_ when Tom came out of the bottom of the stage with his piano and Harry, Tom and I lay onto of it in only our boxers. Hey, I was 17 of course I'm going to do weird things like that.

"Yeah, come around half 5, before we have to go into, uhm…"

"Hair and make-up?" Summer asked, cracking a mischievous smile.

"I would call it change of clothes" I winked at her.

"Right, you call it that"

Not only Summer had arrived at half 5, but Cassie, Veronica and Charlie had. The guys didn't complain we all wanted our biggest fan here.

We all just talked until the band had to go to _change of clothes_.

"You guys stay here, Big Tim will come and tell you before we go on" Tom said, kissing Veronica on the forehead and closing the door behind me.

"_Such a little party girl_" Danny sung into his microphone. Wembley Arena went wild and the thousands of fan screamed their delight, it never gets old playing shows in front of the people who actually like our music.

"You having fun tonight guys?" Tom asked the crowd and everyone screamed. Tom had the look on his face that read _I'll take that as a yes_.

"This next song, I want _everyone_ to put their arms around each other, even if you don't know the other person" Danny told the audience, who screamed even louder, god I love Wembley.

"And if they're hot, give 'em a snog!" I shouted, receiving screams and a bra being chucked onto the stage, which landed on my hand "The reason is, this song is a love song and It's _All About You_" More screams erupted at the sound of being played a crowd favourite.

_It's all about you,  
It's about you,  
It's all about you, baby  
It's all about you,  
It's all about you,  
It's about you,  
It's all about you,_

_Yesterday, you asked me something I thought you knew.  
So I told you with a smile 'It's all about you'  
Then you whispered in my ear and you told me too,  
Say 'If you make my life worthwhile, it's all about you'  
_

_And I would answer all you're wishes, if you asked me to.  
But if you deny me one of your kisses, don't know what I'd do.  
So hold me close and say three words, like you used to do.  
Dancing on the kitchen tiles, it's all about you.  
Yeah..._

I looked over a Danny for a moment; he was looking over at the side of the stage where the girl were dancing around, but his smile faultered slightly. I turned my attention to the girls, Cassie, Veronica and Summer were standing there but no Charlie.

We ran off stage as we had finished the third to last song, in 10 minutes we'd be performing on encore. Charlie hadn't showed up since we'd notice she was missing in_ All About You_, the girls were getting worried but not as worried as Summer and Danny.

"We haven't looked into the dressing" Cassie said and we all made our way into the dressing room. What we saw scared all of us.

Charlie was lying on the floor, unconscious, they fire door was smashed and a note lay onto of the brick with was lying next to Charlie. Cassie picked the note up and read.

_Dear Summer and Danny,_

_I managed to find out with room you were in and I threw this brick to break the window and make sure you'd read this note. I've always told you this Summer, I'm not scared of who is protecting you, I __will__ get you back for what you did to me._

_From your dear father._

I looked instantly at Summer, she had tears of fear swimming in her eyes. Charlie was stirring slowly and Danny rushed to her aid.

"What happened Char?" He asked, taking her hand and rubbing her head softly.

"Well I was going to the bathroom to get my phone and I saw this man in the window and he just threw a brick and I think it hit me" She rubbed her eyes and focused on Summer and I "It was your dad Sum"

_if time was still  
The sun would never never find us  
We could light up  
The sky tonight  
I could see the world through your eyes  
Leave it all behind_

_If it's you and me forever_  
_If it's you and me right now_  
_I'd be alright_  
_Be alright_  
_We're chasing stars to lose our shadow_  
_Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine_  
_So won't you fly with me?_

_Gotta fly with me now_

_Now the past_  
_Has come_  
_And I've been given meaning_  
_And a reason_  
_To give all I can_  
_To believe once again_

_If it's you and me forever_  
_If it's you and me right now_  
_I'd be alright_  
_Be alright_  
_We're chasing stars to lose our shadow_  
_Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine_  
_So won't you fly with me?_

_Maybe you were just afraid_  
_Knowing you were miles away_  
_From the place where you needed to be_  
_And that's right here with me_

_It's you and me forever_  
_You and me right now_  
_I'd be alright_  
_We're chasing stars to lose our shadow_  
_Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine_  
_So won't you fly with me?_

_If it's you and me forever_  
_If it's you and me right now_  
_I'd be alright_  
_Be alright_  
_We're chasing stars to lose shadow_  
_Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine_  
_So won't you fly_  
_Fly_  
_Fly with me?_


	11. Lost

**I have seriously nothing to write, so yeah. I'll tell you about my English teacher, I love telling people about my teachers, well, we're learning about shorting words or codes and stuff, he knows LOL, LMAO and all that stuff. Sir said '_have I got something on my chin?_' and ages ago we were joking that he's fat (cause he's a _really_ awesome teacher and let's us have a joke with him every once in a while) and Matty was like '_which chin?_' and he was like '_LOL_' and Kia was like '_Lots of love_' and everyone just appaled at that joke, seriously. Anyway, review, review! Please I haven't had any in a while and I'm starting to get bored of not reading any and they're always nice, so please even if you want to complain.**

**I'm watching _Just My Luck_ for the fifty second time (I just guessed, OK) and I'm laughing all over again, Dougie misses his mum :') never gets old. I can't wait till McFly's tour, I feel it's going to epic and unforgetable, just like _all _their past shows. Have any of you guys got your tickets? 30/03/2011 - Going to be a good day (even though I've got school that day AND PE, which is possibly football) but I'll get an amazing night surrounded by people who actually like my favourite band, not the people at my school, some hate McFly, _It's impossible not to love them _(from Live At Wembly, from a fan) everyone is obbessed with labels at our school. The ugly one, the bitch, the fat one, the really pretty one, the slut and I'm the Harry Potter/Taylor Swift/McFly freak, and I'm pround of that.**

**Summer.**

I was scared, scared out of my dreams. It was like I was 14 again, waiting for dad to come home, angry, drunk and a new scar or bruise would be appearing. But I was 22 years old, in mine and Dougie's room, he was fast asleep but I was wide awake. My eyes searched for something, anything that could take my mind off this nightmare. Then my eyes found it, my old family album. I slid out of bed and tip toed over to the shelf, and pulled it out.

I flicked the bathroom lights; the tiles were slightly cold as I sat down on the floor and opened the album. It was more of a scarp book now; Danny had made it for me years ago. He put _all_ my favourite pictures and I added a few more, like McFly, Dougie and I, me and the girls, random ones of all of us. I flicked over a page and a picture of my 5th birthday stared back at me. I was sitting on Vicky's lap and Danny was smiling cheekily at the camera, Vicky was wearing a monkey hat which made me smile. My mum looked beautiful, her curly hair had been pulled into a bun and her flawless face shone with happiness. And then I looked at my father, his dark brown eyes stared at the camera, with more than a grimiest than a smile. I didn't look anything like my dad; I had mum's curly brown hair, blue eyes and her smile as Danny points out. Vicky had his dark brown hair but that was all.

I must've have been staring at the photo for ages because the bathroom door opened and a tired looking Dougie looked at me with sleepy eyes.

"There you are I thought you run off" He sat down next to me and looked at the picture I've been glued to for the past 10 minutes "Is that your dad?" Dougie asked gently.

"Yeah" I nodded and turned another where a picture of Danny dressed as our science teacher, me dressed as an luminous fairy and Vicky a dead school girl "We got loads of sweets the Halloween" I smiled and Dougie took my hand as we flicked through the rest of the album.

It was must easier to sleep after that, Dougie had his arms around me and singing softly into my ear.

_I'll be your man through the fire  
I'll hold your hand through the flame  
I'll be the one you desire  
Honey, cause I want you to understand  
I'll be your man  
I'll be your man_

I fell asleep with Dougie's sweet clam voice in my ears, what a day this has been.

Charlie was a little bit jumpy after she was hit on the head with a brick. Danny had took her to hospital, the doctor said there was no serious damage she will just be a little jumpy around flying objects, loud noises and large crowds, but she doesn't like being the centre of attention anyway.

"How is she?" I asked Danny as Dougie and I sat ourselves in the chairs in Charlie and Danny's living room.

"She's alright but she's just, I saw that brick only made her obsession with sleep worse" Laughed Danny.

"That's completely normal Danny" I told him, patting his hand in a synaptic manor.

"I know it is" He smiled.

_I'm out on my own again  
Face down in the porcelain  
Feeling so high but looking so low  
Party favours on the floor  
Group of girls banging on the door  
So many new fair-weather friend,_

_Have you ever been so lost  
Known the way and still so lost_

_Caught in the eye of a hurricane_  
_Slowly waving goodbye like a pageant parade_  
_So sick of this town pulling me down_  
_My mother says I should come back home but_  
_Can't find the way cause the way is gone_  
_So if I pray am I just sending words into outer space_

_Have you ever been so lost_  
_Known the way and still so lost_  
_Another night waiting for someone to take me home_  
_Have you ever been so lost_

_Is there a light_  
_Is there a light_  
_At the end of the road_  
_I'm pushing everyone away_  
_'Cause I can't feel this anymore_  
_Can't feel this anymore_


	12. The Climb

**I seriously didn't know how to write this chapter, it's shit in my opinon. I didn't know what to write, this chapter was surposed to be a normal day so it's a shock when something bad happens in the next chapter, but seriously I don't know what to write, fuck writers block. Sorry about my langauge. My friend is like this _all_ the time, mainly because she's in huge trouble at school, but she's just making it worse like she's looking for adtention, sorry once again for ranting on about my problems, I wish I was younger again, seriously it sucks at my age. Anyway_ please_ review. **

_**Danny: Yeah we haven't seen those lovely reviews in awhile.**_

_**Harry: They make me smile**_

_**Tom: Please review and buy our album**_

_**Dougie: Oh jezz, Tom it's just been Christmas so of course so of the people who read this have brought our album.**_

_**Tom: Never know...**_

**Summer.**

Charlie didn't wake up until 2pm; she came into the living room in Danny's t-shirt and her comfy joggers.

"Oh hi Sum, hi Doug" Charlie rubbed her eyes and lay down on the sofa.

"Good afternoon Charlie, how was your one hundred year old sleep?" Danny asked sarcastically, smiling alittle.

"It was amazing, thank you for asking Danny" She responded, obliviously too tired to understand the sarcasm in his Bolton accent.

It was one of those days when it was perfect for a friendly outing but we had no idea what to do.

"How about we go to the Zoo?" Dougie suggested, of course he'd suggest the zoo, he loves lizards and reptiles.

"Oh my gosh, Dougie you're a genius!" Charlie smiled at Dougie.

Danny looked shocked and pointed at Dougie then Charlie "Dougie, genius" He burst out laughing.

"Like you're a master mind Dan" I smiled at him and he stopped laughing immediately.

"Anyway, let's go to the zoo!" Dougie shouted over Danny and I.

The zoo wasn't busy, it was a typical Monday afternoon, the sun was shinning and the monkeys were being nosy, or shall I say Dougie and Danny. They had decided they could speak monkey, so everytime a monkey made a noise, they would call to it in a similar voice and the uproar would get louder. And soon Danny was rushing off to the monkey apparently it was a _mating_ call; Charlie just looked as he ran away like a 5 year old.

"Sometimes he can be dirtier with is jokes than you Dougie" Charlie said to Dougie who was entwining our fingers together.

"We better catch up with him before he runs off with a monkey" I smiled at the others and we ran to the monkeys were Danny was pulling faces them.

After we dragged Danny away from his '_friends_' and we all decided to get some ice-cream.

It turned out to be a completely normal day, so maybe tomorrow might be brighter than these past few weeks.

_I can almost see it.  
That dream I'm dreaming, but  
There's a voice inside my head saying  
You'll never reach it  
Every step I'm taking'  
Every move I make  
Feels lost with no direction,  
My faith is shaking'  
But I gotta keep trying'  
Gotta keep my head held high_

_There's always gonna be another mountain_  
_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_  
_Always gonna be an uphill battle_  
_Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_  
_Ain't about how fast I get there_  
_Ain't about what's waiting' on the other side_  
_It's the climb_

_The struggles I'm facing_  
_The chances I'm taking_  
_Sometimes might knock me down, but_  
_No I'm not breaking_  
_I may not know it, but_  
_These are the moments that_  
_I'm gonna remember most_  
_I've just gotta keep going, and_  
_I gotta be strong_  
_Just keep pushing on, cause_

_There's always gonna be another mountain_  
_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_  
_Always gonna be an uphill battle_  
_Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_  
_Ain't about how fast I get there_  
_Ain't about what's waiting' on the other side_  
_It's the climb_

_There's always gonna be another mountain_  
_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_  
_Always gonna be an uphill battle_  
_Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_  
_Ain't about how fast I get there_  
_Ain't about what's waiting' on the other side_  
_It's the climb_

_Keep on moving'_  
_Keep climbing'_  
_Keep the faith baby_  
_It's all about, it's all about_  
_The climb_  
_Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa._


	13. Written In The Stars

**I have finally found my inspiration, yes! It's music if you wanted to know. Okay, I have to go to school, which sucks so please review and all that, I've changed my icon for the tenth time, ha!**

**Summer.**

It's time to do a photo shoot for the album; I had decided to call it _Permanent Me_, it was set be released around April time and the first single was out late January, I am seriously so excited. Dougie was coming with me to the shoot, he seemed as happy as me. Maybe because he was proud of me.

We entered and were immediately asked for coffees and/or hot chocolates, we both had a coffee, the main reason was, not because we were being polite but because we were massively tired.

After we settled down, a man with one of those proper photography cameras was slunged around his neck; he had a beanie over his blonde curls and chestnut eyes. He greeted Dougie and I, introducing us to the camera crew and the people who would be playing the music so I would be comfortable

"Hello Summer, I'm David, I'll be taking your photo shoot today, your clothes you'll need to change are in your dressing room, follow Victoria over there" The man pointed to a women with dyed red hair and green eyes, I nodded and he carried on telling me about my shoot "the outfit you'll wear first has the number _1_ on it, and then you'll go through hair and make-up for 1 and half hours, we'll met her"

My first outfit was sparkly gold (not real gold, fabric) shorts, white under top and a sparkly gold waist coat and knee high converse with the same sparkly gold material that covered the rest of my outfit.

For the shoot my hair would be straight with layers, my make-up was black sparkly eye shadow, black/sliver eye liner and peachy coloured lip stick.

We've almost finished, just a one more outfit, did you know I've been through 6 outfits? Yeah, was dark by the time I was changing into a blue flowing dress. I was barefooted but I was wearing my socks underneath the dress. My hair was curled perfectly; seriously I could never have my curls like that, I had a small amount of make-up, just some blusher, mascara and light eye liner.

"I so tired" I sighed and leaned my head against the cool car window, yawning slightly.

"Sum, we promised the guys we'd visit them after the shoot, remember?" Dougie said, changing the song.

_Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough_

But the tired atmosphere changed when we arrived at Danny's house. It was completely trashed.

"What happened here?" Dougie asked, putting his arm around my shoulder.

Danny looked angry and shoved a note into Dougie's hand and started to clear things up.

_Dear Danny,_

_I see that Summer doesn't live with you, what kind of brother are you? Leaving her on her own or with someone? I __will__ find her._

_Your angry father._

Dougie looked absolutely fuming. He crumbled the note into pieces on the floor.

"He has no right to tell Danny what to do or even to trash your house!" Dougie helped Danny clear up.

I stood there, guilty. It was my fault that this place was trashed, if I never told anyone about my dad this wouldn't have happened, or maybe if I escaped quicker.

"Danny, is Charlie still in bed?" I asked Danny who was turning the couch back over with Dougie.

"Yeah, I've haven't checked on her in awhile because I've been cleaning" Danny said from the over side of the sofa.

"Ok" I walked up the stairs and into Danny and Charlie's room. But as I looked at the bed where Charlie would be sleeping, there was a note. I picked it up and read.

_I know Summer would do __anything__ for her best friend so I know if she went missing, you'd do __**anything**__ for her, again. But I know where she is. Summer, you know where to go._

I stared at the note, I couldn't speak. My voice was replaced with sobs. He had taken my best friend. I knew exactly where to go. I couldn't control my tears. I gasped for air through sobs. What am I going to do? I have to save Charlie not just for me, but for Danny.

_Adopted by the major I want my family back  
People work hard just to get all their salary taxed  
Look I'm just a writer from the ghetto like Malorie Blackman  
Where the hell's all the sanity at, damn  
I used to be the kid that no one cared about  
That's why you have to keep screaming till they hear you out_

_Oh written in the stars  
A million miles away  
A message to the main  
Oh  
Seasons come and go  
But I will never change  
And I'm on my way_


	14. Untouchable

**This chapter is alittle bit sad, I had tears in my eyes writing Summer's goodbye letter, but is it _really_ goodbye? Or is Dougie and the gang going to save the day? Tell me in your review. Well, this is the climax isn't? This is my favourite part of any story, it's like reading and then this instrumental that's really dramatic, like dun-dun! Please review, I'm really happy right now, mainly because I'm going to have a sandwich in a minute that I love to the bone, so please review and I'll be over the moon (not literally though, because I'll have to be astronaut)**

**Veronica.**

Summer or Charlie hasn't come down yet, the boys were busy cleaning this place up. Summer's dad had trashed it up pretty bad; the mess was like the state of my room when I was 5, when I just left clothes on the floor.

"We're going upstairs to see Charlie" Cassie shouted over to the boys, who nodded and continued to put Danny's games back into their cupboard.

We walked up the stairs. Usually Charlie and Summer would talk and talk but we didn't hear Summer's impression of any celebrity or Charlie's elf like laugh, instead we heard the silence, a scary silence.

"That's strange" Cassie whispered.

"I know" I whispered back, we were outside Danny and Charlie's room, we knocked. No answer. We knocked again. Still no answer, not even a floor board moved. Cass pushed the door open. No Summer or Charlie was in the room.

"Where the hell are they?" I asked Cassie but she walked over to the bed stand and picked up a note lying on it "What does it say?" I asked Cass.

"_I know Summer would do anything for her best friend so I know if she went missing, you'd do __anything__ for her, again. But I know where she is. Summer, you know where to go_" We looked at each other, horrified.

We ran downstairs and into the kitchen where the boys were.

"Whoa, whoa slow down the speed" Harry said, spinning his coffee with a spoon.

I turned around to Tom, he looked into my eyes and he could see the fear inside of them.

"Wait, something's wrong" He said, putting his arm me. I nodded and handed Dougie and Danny the note. The back of the note faced me and I saw Summer's handwriting on it.

"What's that on the back?" I asked, extending my hand where Dougie dropped the note into my hands, his were shaking.

"_When you guys read this, I'll probably been on my way back to my dad. I __never__ wanted any of you to be in this situation, especially not Charlie, she's never met my dad nor has he ever seen her. I'm sorry what I have put you through these past few weeks and I'm sorry what happened 6 years ago, I hate myself for seeing the look on Danny's face when I telling the child carer what happened with my dad. But most of all I'm sorry for going back, but I want you guys to live safely not being followed by my dad, I never wanted this to happen, I never planned it but I guess after what will happen everything will go back to normal. Thank you all for making me smile, laugh and get over my tears, as you always say Doug, there's no time for tears, I know you'll hate me, I do too, I guess this is goodbye. I love you all, so much I don't know what'd do without you. Dougie, don't ever forget me, just be as happy as you can, I don't know what will happen when I see my dad, but I know it will hurt, I love you more than anything in the world and tell Danny that I miss his curls, bye_" I read out, we were all in tears.

"We have to go" Dougie said, tears in his eyes, a determined look on his face.

"What?" Danny said, his voice breaking at the thought of losing his sister and maybe his wife.

"She's obviously gone back to her old house" He said.

"But none of us know where it is, it's been years…" Danny started.

"Summer took me there, to visit her mum's grave, we have to go, now!" He said, his voice was shaky yet I knew he wasn't going to lose hope.

_Untouchable like a distant diamond sky,  
I'm reaching out and I just can't tell you why  
I'm caught up in you, I'm caught up in you  
Untouchable, burning brighter than the sun  
And when you're close I feel like coming undone_

_In the middle of the night_  
_When I'm in this dream_  
_It's like a million little stars_  
_Spelling out your name_  
_You gotta come on, come on_  
_Say that we'll be together_  
_Come on, come on_  
_Little taste of Heaven_

_It's half full and I won't wait here all day_  
_I know you're saying that you'll be here anyway_  
_But you're untouchable_  
_Burning brighter than the sun_  
_Now that you're close I feel like coming undone_


	15. Live Like There's No Tomorrow

**I updated quick didn't I? I was full of inspiration, seriously I on fire, on my chair.**

_**Dougie: We had to get that fire foam!**_

_**Me: Don't go over the top now...**_

_**Danny: Fire foam? *laughs***_

**Summer.**

I gulped as I pasted mine and Dougie's house; the tears were falling from my eyes. I was thinking about **everything**, everything that's happened in the past years, maybe once I entered the house I used to live in, My heart was beating faster, maybe it knew that soon it would stop from the pain my father was going to give me, maybe it was trying to fill a whole life time's beats. I thought about my mum's death and my eyes stung, but I kept my eyes focused on the road.

_"Sweetie..." I cut into her sentence, annoyed._

_"Then why isn't Danny going?" I asked her, she just stared at the road ahead "What? You just wanted to get rid of me for the summer?" The anger rose in me, faster than a boiling kettle "I hate you" I yelled. I saw hurt in her face, yeah I hope it hurt. I turned to pick up my ipod, the car suddenly jerked and a lorry flew towards us._

_"Summer!" My mother screamed, taking her hands away from the swirling steering wheel and covered my body, and then a sharp pain in my leg and everything went black._

I wiped the tears, one hand still on the steering wheel. I passed the music store that Charlie and I used to work at and where I first met Dougie, I remember it so well.

_The bell tingled and a boy around the age of 15 walked in, he had blonde hair that fell over his face. He had icy blue eyes, he was extremely attractive. He was walking in my direction, what why was he walking over to me, oh yeah I work here, ha forgot then._

"_Hey, I'm looking for a new bass" He said shyly, he gave the impression of deep mystery, I liked mysterious boys._

"_Right this way" I smiled and we walked down the bass guitars, he studied each one. "I think the blue one is in the best condition and it's perfectly tuned" I pointed to a blue bass, it had lights behind the strings, standing out._

_He studied it closely, "My bass broke for some reason and my band is meeting a new member today" Why was he telling me this? Oh my gosh, maybe he was just making an excuse to talk to me._

"_Really, my brother is meeting his band today"_

"_What's his name?"_

"_Danny Jones, why do you ask?" I looked at him; his icy blue eyes stared right from me._

"_You're joking right?" He asked me, laughing._

"_What?"_

"_He's our guitarist, well one of 'em"_

"_No way" I stood there shocked, smiling on the inside "Looks like we'll seeing more of each other then"_

_He stuck out his hand "I'm Dougie" He said as I took his hand and shook it._

"_Nice to meet you, I'm Summer" He smiled at my name_

"_Summer…" He smiled at me, his eyes staring deep into mine "beautiful name for a beautiful girl" He winked at me, I blushed, I swear you could have boiled an egg on my face._

That day was the best day of my life, I never forget it. Then passed the park, where Dougie and I had shared our first kiss, where he asked me out, the place of magic, I thought.

"_Thanks for that, I love the wind blowing through my hair"_

"_Me too" Dougie stared into her eyes. And at that instant I realised that I loved him, not like a friend, something more, way more. As I my eyes locked to his, I smiled. I eyes traced down to my lips, Kiss me, kiss me. And before I knew it, he had cupped her face and kissed me. I smiled into the kiss. "I've wanted to do that for a while now" He whispered as we pulled away._

_I blushed and looked at my feet "me too" Dougie lifted my chin up with his finger._

"_Hey, now I can see those beautiful eyes" He smiled and kissed me softly again, thank the lord I used that strawberry lip gloss._

_I pulled away softly and looked at Dougie "so what does this make…"_

"_Us" He finished my sentence for me._

"_Yeah" I bit my bottom lip and looked at Dougie, he was smiling._

"_Summer Jones, will you be my girlfriend?" His bright grey-blue eyes sparkled and I smiled._

"_Yes!" I replied happily._

I opened the car door, I heard a faint scream, it wasn't coming from the house, but in my head. Those screams were mine, the screams of fear I cried when my father hurt me. I looked down at my arm, which was covered and tore the fabric off. _Mistake_, was craved into my skin. I closed my eye and a single tear slid down my cheek. A scream. It wasn't mine, it was Charlie's. I held my mother's necklace close to my heart and I felt her, she was closer than ever. It was like she was holding my hand.

The wooden door creaked open and the screams grew louder. I slammed the door and the screams stopped from upstairs.

"_Be strong my darling_" A voice whispered, I remember that voice, I turned. No one was there, I realised my mum was speaking to me. I kept my eyes shut but his cold and harsh voice came from the darkness.

"Hello Summer, young Charlotte and I have been waiting for you" My eyes slowly opened and I saw my father. For the first time in 6 years, his hair was greying and his eyes were cold and now black, they once were a light hazel but the ice in his soul seemed to leak into them.

"Hello Dad" I whispered back, the pain awaiting me.

_If time could tune in today and we left too many things to say  
If we could turn it back what would we want to change?  
but now's the time to take a chance  
C'mon, we got to make a stand  
What if we gotta lose the choices in our hands  
And we can find a way to do anything if we try to_

_Live like there's no tomorrow,_  
_cause all we have is here right now,_  
_Love like it's all that we know._  
_The only chance we ever found,_  
_Believe in what we feel inside,_  
_Believe in it and it'll never die._  
_So never let this life pass us by._  
_Live like there's no tomorrow._

_If there never was a night or day and memories could fade away_  
_Then there'd be nothing left but the dreams we made._  
_Take a leap of faith and hope you fly, feel what it's like to be alive_  
_Give it all, what we've got and lay it all on the line_  
_And we can find a way to do anything if we try to_

_Live like there's no tomorrow,_  
_(cause all we have is here right now)_  
_Love like it's all that we know._  
_(The only chance that we ever found)_  
_Believe in what we feel inside,_  
_Believe in it and it'll never die._  
_So never let this life pass us by._  
_Live like there's no tomorrow._

_Will you be by my side?_  
_We'll do this together._  
_Just you and Me._  
_Nothing is impossible._  
_Nothing is impossible!_


	16. The Silence

**I am so tired and it's school tomorrow, it's going to suck, I'm going to get some frazzels (crispy bacon crisps) and I'll continue to write this authors note, because I can't be arsed to write something until I have some food.**

**NOMage, anyway FOOD GIVES ME INSPIRATION and yeah, enjoy this chapter.**

**Charlotte.**

I watched as he left. He had been telling me about what he was going to do to Summer once she came, he knew her well. Even though he'd not seen her in years, he known she would have come to save her best friend's life. I hated myself as I heard her scream in pain, it sounded uncontrollable. I closed my eyes tight shut, I couldn't escape the door was locked; my phone was back at my house. I opened my eyes once again and looked around Summer's room. It was rather large; I guess it was because a beautiful grand piano was situated in the concern of the room. I walked over to it; a black book was lying on top of it, it was her old song book. Old by I mean, I'd never seen it and the pages were crumbled. I turned over a page, _Because Of You_, was the title.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far_

_Because of you_  
_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_  
_Because of you_  
_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_  
_Because of you_  
_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_  
_Because of you_  
_I am afraid_

_I lose my way_  
_And it's not too long before you point it out_  
_I cannot cry_  
_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_  
_I'm forced to fake_  
_A smile, a laugh everyday of my life_  
_My heart can't possibly break_  
_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

_Because of you_  
_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_  
_Because of you_  
_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_  
_Because of you_  
_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_  
_Because of you_  
_I am afraid_

_I watched you die_  
_I heard you cry every night in your sleep_  
_I was so young_  
_You should have known better than to lean on me_  
_You never thought of anyone else_  
_You just saw your pain_  
_And now I cry in the middle of the night_  
_For the same damn thing_

_Because of you_  
_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_  
_Because of you_  
_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_  
_Because of you_  
_I try my hardest just to forget everything_  
_Because of you_  
_I don't know how to let anyone else in_  
_Because of you_  
_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_  
_Because of you_  
_I am afraid_

_Because of you_  
_Because of you_

This was of course about her dad. I closed my eyes tight shut as the silence was broke by Summer's screams. I prayed that someone, anyone would hear her screams of pain and come, I wished more anything in the world for her hero to come and my hero, please, please, please come guys.

_You lift me up  
And knock me down  
I'm never sure just what to feel when you're around  
I speak my heart  
But don't know why  
Cause you don't never really say what's on you mind_

_It's like_  
_I'm walking on broken glass_  
_I wanna know but I don't wanna ask_

_So say you love me_  
_Or say you need me_  
_Don't let the silence_  
_Do the talking_  
_Just say you want me_  
_Or you don't need me_  
_Don't let the silence_  
_Do the talking_

_It's killing me_  
_love in silence._


	17. Hide And Seek

**Another update, and I'm tired. School isn't really helping with my updates, it's like they hate me. I'm so hyper right now, I've got chocolate digestives and a cup of tea, nothing says goodbye spots like that, yeah I have spots on my chin and they seem to love my face, I make the bitches stay, ha!**

_**Danny: So does Nick Jonas**_

_**Me: Please tell me that you'll stay...**_

_**Dougie: You ain't gonna stay for Nick are you?**_

_**Me: No, I've never even met him**_

_**Tom: That's good then!**_

_**Me: They've told me all about the stayer markers...**_

_**Harry: *nods wisely***_

**Dougie.**

My heart was beating hard; Danny was driving fast, my mind flashed back when we had raced to save Summer last time.

_The car drive was fast, very fast. Danny was crying in the bed seat. I stayed silent and stared out of the window, how can he hurt something so beautiful and delicate? Little Summer, being beaten by her father, by the he sounded, I shudder at the thought, he sounded furious. She seemed so fragile. Then anger ran through my body, if her dad lays one more finger on her, I'll hurt him, like he hurt Summer. But what if she is scared of me after?_

"_I can't believe, he was beating her right under my nose, it was all an act. The little princess and everything was a big fat lie, no wonder she still blames herself for mum's death" Danny sobbed, their mother died? I never knew. Before I knew it we were outside the house. There was a loud scream and we all ran out the car. The screams of pain were coming from the bathroom, and then they stopped. Danny practically flashed past us, up the stairs. We followed him. We stopped and stared, shocked and disgusted at the scene in front of us, Mr Jones, with a knife in his hand and the single word, mistake, craved into Summer's arm. "Dad!" Danny yelled, angry._

_He stared at Summer, then Danny "please forgive me" He begged, there was no point._

"_Just go, the police are on their way" James spat at him_

"_And don't you even think of hurting my friends" Danny warned him, the sound of sirens. "Go!" Danny commanded._

_We rushed to Summer's side, the word mistake was dripping in her crimson blood. A tear drop landed on it, Summer was stirring._

_Her eyes opened, there was no light in them, they were full of fear. I held her in my arms; her whole body was shaking in fear. "It's ok, we're not going to let anyone hurt you" I whispered in her ear "do you trust me?" I asked her, she nodded slowly. I picked her up, bridal style and carried her downstairs, she was holding onto me tight._

And there we were, once again outside the house. I closed my eyes and stepped out the car, as we all did there was the sound of Summer's screams. I heard Danny sobbing, like I did 6 years ago, but he was a boy back then, it's heart breaking to see the strongest person cry.

But as we tried to open the door, it won't budge

"You joking me?" Tom said, kicking it.

Danny and I looked up towards the first floor and an idea seemed to spring in his mind.

"What you think about Dan?" I asked him.

"I used to escape out of my bedroom window easily because it was next to a tree" We followed Danny around the house and into the back garden where there was a large tree next to Danny's old bedroom window. It was a race against time now.

We all climbed easily onto the tree and the branch that was closet to the window and slide easily into his old bedroom. It was bare and the bed was the only piece of furniture in the room.

We past Summer's room and I heard a soft banging on the door.

"Danny, I think someone's in there" I whispered to him.

"Veronica, Cassie do you guys have any hair clips?" He asked them.

"Yeah" Cassie spoke for the first time since she had handed us the note. She pulled out a clip carefully and handed it to Danny.

The door clicked and swung open. Charlotte was sitting on the floor, her blonde hair was sticking up in places and her green eyes were wide in fear and full of tears.

"Charlie, so glad we found you" Danny said, bringing her into a close embrace and a kiss on the forehead.

"Danny… he told me what he's going to do with her" She cried into his chest.

"What…?" I asked, and she turned to me, the tears falling down her face.

"He's going to kill her"

_Where are we? What the hell is going on?  
The dust has only just begun to fall,  
Crop circles in the carpet, sinking, feeling,  
Spin me round again and rub my eyes.  
This can't be happening.  
When busy streets a mess with people,  
would stop to hold their heads heavy._

_Hide and seek._  
_Trains and sewing machines,_  
_All those years they were here first._


	18. Innocent

**Yeah it's short but seriously school is just taking the mick now, it's like '_yeah I know you have a personal life but let's give you lots of homework so you won't be able to do anything else with your life so in the future you can work your ass off_!', no.**

_**Dougie: I know, school sucked!**_

_**Me: I'm jealous of you, you left school like when you were 15, I've gotta stay until I have leave -_-**_

_**Dougie: Burned...**_

**Summer.**

It was horrible to see my father with hate and disgust in his eyes, it was the same look he has always had in his eyes 6 years ago, and I looked back at him, not afraid of him only afraid of what he was going to do. I watch as he picked up a vase and tossed it in his hands.

"I've been watching you closely these past weeks Summer" He said calmly, but I could sense the angry inside of him.

"Well, what've you learnt from that then?" I asked him and he looked me, with those dark eyes.

"A lot of things, you took everything away from me Summer" He breathed, the angry visible. Then he threw the vase we grazed my leg. I held it in pain without realising my dad was a footstep away. He grabbed my wrist, and threw me on the ground "You took _everything_ away from me Summer, **everything**" He kicked me, harder than he ever has. I closed my eyes in pain and let out a scream and I heard a faint kick at the door.

"You deserved it" I shouted back, this was one of the first times I had fought back and if I did it wouldn't end well. He kicked me harder, straight in the stomach my bruise that had faded through the years had triggered and was stinging. I screamed and my dad slapped me. I heard footsteps, probably Charlie and I thought about what she was thinking and what would happen if I never made it out alive, have they ready my letter yet? Tears poured down my face and collided with the floor.

"I've been waiting for this moment for years" He shouted and he raised a long sharp knife into my view.

"No, please don't kill me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, but there was no escape. Then the footsteps got louder and I realised they were coming from the stairs. My dad wheeled around, the knife spilling from his gasp and landing straight in my arm.

"Well, well if it isn't the friends of the enemy" I heard my dad say as I held my arm in pain.

I could see Dougie but he was staring at my father, anger in his eyes. I let out a moan of pain and everyone's eyes turned to me.

"Summer" I heart Dougie scream and then I blacked out.

_It's all right, just wait and see,  
Your string of lights is still bright to me  
Oh, who you are is not where you've been.  
You're still an innocent,  
You're still an innocent._

_Lost your balance on a tightrope,  
It's never too late to get it back._


	19. That's Where I'm Coming From

**Everyone in my class either smokes, drinks and has sex, am I the only one who acts their age? Seriously, it pisses me off how everyone is always under preassure because you have to be 'cool' or your social status will be low and all that, who cares? I used to walk around on my own, now I have the most amazing friends that anyone could ever have, times change.**

**By the way, this chapter contains language and blood, ugh, I have another injection in June, I know it's like ages away but you know! Oh my gosh, McFly concert in March, so exicted, my mum is too, I love it when we spend time together without my brothers, teheee, they'll probably get some pizza, box office and don't leave us any pizza, they've always done that and I feel like eating them (random, I know). Don't you find it funny in musicals how it's like a normal day and everyone just starts singing, I find it hilairous! I'm like 'seriously, you're in the middle of the street and everyone starts singing a random song and dance, it's LOLage' Sorry, I'm babbling and rabbling, but enjoy this chapter, please and review, add my as a favourite, if you do I'll marry you! :)**

**It's short, once again but at least I'm updating! I'm updating every day and I'm working on a few upcoming projects such as one shots, a new story and that's about it, I'm really craving some nutella right now, don't ask why. School has been keeping me very busy and that's why I hate it, well it's getting late and I'm tired, goodnight.**

_**Danny: Sleep tight...**_

_**Tom: Don't let the bed bugs bite!**_

_**Dougie: Don't tell them that! It will put 'em off their dinner, night!**_

**Danny.**

I couldn't watch as Dougie slowly and carefully pulled the knife out of the cut and took off his top, revealing his tattoo and bare chest; he wrapped it around the wound and held Summer close to him, sobbing. I heard my dad laugh, I could have hit him.

"You think that's funny?" I asked him, he looked at me for the first time in years. He smirked, his once light hazel eyes now black and cold.

"I finally got back at her, Daniel you don't understand, I lost everything" He said, as though he was talking to a two year old.

"You don't understand!" I shouted at him "Summer meant everything to Dougie, I know you don't really care but you've destroyed someone's life! You destroyed Summer's love for you, which you could have had if you didn't lose your temper all the time, you destroyed your own daughters life and you don't give a fuck and you don't give a fuck do you?"

"Don't talk to me like that" He yelled and swiped his hand across my face, leaving a hot red mark my cheek.

"You see, you use your anger and can't control it" I muttered to him.

"Danny, we need to get out of here" Dougie shouted from the bottom of the stairs, since the front door was locked.

"You're not going anywhere, within minutes, Summer will lose her blood" My dad said, smiling coldly. There was the sound of sirens and a loud knock on the door; he turned around just enough time for us to escape.

We drove straight to the hospital, Summer becoming paler and paler. The darkness in my dad's eyes was implanted in my mind.

Then we arrived at the hospital and Summer immediately taken to a room.

"It was my entire fault" Dougie said, his head pressed against the wall and banging his fist on the wall.

"Dougie, it was far from your fault, you saved her if you ask me, she's a strong girl, she'll make it through, we both know it" I told him, he smiled slightly and sat down on the comfy chairs in the waiting.

_Does this darkness have a name? This cruelty, this hatred, how did it find us? Did it steal into our lives or did we seek it out and embrace it? What happened to us that we now send our children into the world like we send young men to war, hoping for their safe return, but knowing that some would be lost along the way. When did we lose our way? Consumed by the shadows. Swallowed whole by the darkness. Does this darkness have a name? Is it your name?_

I stared up at the hospital ceiling and closed my eyes, the darkness was Alan Jones, the father who betrayed Summer and I.

_Had the time of my life, back then when we were cool,  
Somehow, we got in too deep on the collision course, I knew,  
Didn't wanna give too much, but I couldn't stop myself,  
Know that it would end in tears, I'm not like everybody else,  
You can save me!_

_I just gotta step back, I don't wanna keep falling,_  
_Don't wanna trade with your heart, cause you can't afford it!_  
_Don't wanna give up, find it hard to keep going,_  
_Look deep inside that the love between us is growing._  
_I can't continue, just gotta shut it down,_  
_You can't keep playing with fire,_  
_I'm only gonna lead you to temptation!_  
_That's Where I'm coming from_

_You don't wanna play with me, girl,_  
_I don't want the tears to run,_  
_I'm only gonna break your heart, girl,_  
_I can never be the one!_


	20. Permanent December

**Enjoy this chapter, please do I'm going to watch Come Fly With Me now, five more chapter till the end and I'll post a new story, it's going to be a Danny one at school now, I'll have Tom, Harry and Dougie, Tom will be a brother so he'll have a big part, it's going to be a surprise on the title, it's seriously random.**

_**Danny: It really is!**_

_**Harry: And we never lie**_

_**Tom&Dougie: *singing* 'Cause the Heart Never Lies!**_

**Dougie.**

The one I hated about this situation is that Danny was beside me, everytime I looked at him or we made eye contact I saw his eyes, the exact shade as Summer's, it killed me.

We've been waiting for around 40 minutes now, I was still shirtless and since I was in a famous band, a few girls were looking at me, until Danny gave me his jacket. It was a bit big for me, but at least I wasn't walking around half naked in a hospital.

By the time the doctor came, Tom and Veronica were falling asleep in each other's arm in their chairs, Danny and Charlie were just staring at the clock while Cassie and Harry were looking scared, sharing worried looks.

"Who's here for Summer Jones?" A male voice came from behind me, I stood up and so did everyone else "Follow me" He said, walking back through the door he had come through. The doctor was holding a clipboard; I looked at it over my shoulder, _Summer Jones loss of blood, broken bones and cut hip_, I wish I'd never read it. That's just one thing Summer and I shared, a hatred for needless and hospitals, well Summer hated blood, I got used to it, I've watched movies full of blood and gut, of course when Summer was out or something.

The doctor stopped outside a door and looked at all of us "Summer has lost an awful lot of blood, whoever came up with the idea of taking the knife out and wrapping a shirt around the wound, really saved her"

Danny smiled at me "Thanks Doug"

"She has a few broken ribs, nothing we can't fix in a nights work and a cut hip, but she'll be up and running in three weeks" He said, he sounded like he's been rehearsing this for the past year, no emotion in his voice.

"Is she awake?" Danny asked.

"Yes, she woke up a few minutes ago and demanded to see a Dougie" He looked like he was going to laugh at my name.

"That'd be me, her _boyfriend_" I put a lot of emphases on the word _boyfriend_, mainly because I wanted to wipe the smirk on his face, which to my happiness, it did.

"You can go in now" He told us and walked away.

Danny pulled me back for a moment "Doug, I just realised this is my mum's old hospital room" Danny said and he looked at the door.

"Do you think Summer knows?" I asked him, he shrugged and I sowed my hands into my pockets.

"Dunno, but don't say anything and thanks for saving my sister's life, I owe you so much" He smiled softly and we did our handshake, because we're cool. We made our way into the room and saw Summer lying in her bed, just staring at the ceiling while Harry was talking about a dream he had.

"And then I saw my old head teacher and she was hitting me with a ruler, she never liked me, after I uhm…" Harry stopped, embarrassed and Tom just laughed.

"He started a food fight and hit her right in- oh hi Dougie, Danny didn't see you there" Laughed Tom, so wherever Harry's old head teacher got hit with food, no one found out.

"What took you guys from running in here?" Asked Cassie, she snatched a piece of chocolate a plate of food on Summer's night stand.

"I thought I saw James, but it was a doctor who looked like" Danny said, obliviously I knew he was covering up the fact this was Summers mum's death bed.

"Maybe James became a doctor" Shrugged Tom "Sort of thing he'd do if he was bored"

"Yeah, apart from the fact that James hates blood and would faint at doing surgery" Corrected Veronica, we all laughed in agreement.

Summer and I had remained silent through their chat, we both wanted to be alone.

"How about we leave the love birds alone" Suggested Charlie, she had a bruise on her arm and Danny had told her to have her bones checked out, just incase.

"Yeah and we can have you checked out, Charlie" Danny said and Charlie moaned in annoyance but followed everyone else out of the door.

"Hey…" Summer whispered, I sat down on the next to her bed.

"Hello Sun" I said softly and she smiled at her nickname, which made me smile "Why were you so quiet?" I asked her, messing with her fingers.

"I realised this is mum's old room…" She started, Summer was the strongest person I knew, she had a haunting past but that didn't stop her from smiling, these moment were rare but contest through the past weeks "…It's okay, because I know she's here and you're here, that's all I need" She whispered, smiling. I leaned down and kissed her softly.

"I love you Summer" I whispered in her ear and she smiled.

"I love you too Dougie" She whispered back, closing the gap between us.

_Cause baby now I realize that I was wrong  
When I said I didn't need you, so  
Miss you bad so now I'm coming' home  
So you better leave the light on  
Wait for me and just leave the light on_

_It's been like a permanent December_  
_So much colder than I can remember_  
_When I get you back_  
_This time I swear that I won't_  
_Won't ever let you go_  
_Won't let you go, no_  
_Won't let you go, go, go, go_  
_Won't let you go, no_  
_Go, go, go, go, no, no, no, no_


	21. Find A Way

**School in less than an hour, whoever made this mad invention is an idoit, yeah whoever it was gave us an education but why does it come with all this hate and obbession with stereotypes, _I'm a Teenager, so I must have a label_, I hate it. And I've got Geography, Science, English, P.S.H.E and then Maths, but at least I get a good morning from a teacher with a giant nose isn't it?**

_**Danny: She's obbessed with that man!**_

_**Me: I'm obbessed with his nose acutally Daniel.**_

_**Danny: That's what they all say...**_

**Summer.**

3 weeks passed very quickly, my dad had been caught and had been sentenced for life for attempted murder and escaping from prison. I was restored to full health and poor Dougie had been visiting me every single day and had bags under his eyes, so I decided to surprise him.

Danny stopped the car and parked, smartly in front of mine and Dougie's house.

"Bye Dan" I gave him a sisterly kiss on the cheek and jumped out the car. The wind blew through my hair; it was a nice feeling to be outside again. Just walking towards the front door felt amazing, I bent down to the same level as a plant pot next to the door and pulled out a key from underneath a fallen leaf. Quickly checking the time, I plunged the key into the key hole and turned, it made a click, allowing me into the warm house.

Dougie's figure ran down the stairs as I closed the door and leaned against the wall "Danny, if that's you I'm going to call the police and-" He smiled when he saw me and ran down the stairs, tripping alittle "Summer!" He shouted in delight, picking me up by the waist and spinning me around. I giggled at his childish moment.

"Dougie!" I breathed as he put me down onto the floor "Surprise!" I smiled at him.

"It sure is a surprise" He grimed at me "At least we won't waste petrol" He said cheerfully.

"Yeah, that's one thing that Danny was worried about, he dropped me off" I paused, recalling Dougie's reaction to my sudden entrance "Did you think I was Danny?" I laughed as he blushed.

"Well, you know he does sometimes come in with the key in the plant pot" He smiled, laughing slightly.

"Yeah, we need a new one of those" I nodded and walked into the kitchen, Dougie following. I sat down on the one of the tall stalls we had and picked up a chocolate from the box on the counter. Dougie sat opposite me, simply smiling at me.

"I've missed you here, it's been lonely, and I think Flea and Sparky missed you too" Laughed Dougie as the two dogs bounced in the room and barked in delight at my appearance.

"Hey guys, have you been good to Dougie?" I asked the dogs, I know I'm talking to animals but they seem to be human sometimes. They barked and I handed them a treat each.

"I bet they just wanted treats" Dougie said, in a matter of fact tone.

"Yeah…" I nodded, smiling whilst folding my arms.

"So Fletch has an idea of who he wants to come on tour with us as the starter act and duets…" Dougie smiled, oh no the tour 3 months away from him.

"And…?" I said, making a hand gesture for him to continue.

"Well Fletch talked to your manger and it looks like you're coming on tour with us" Dougie smiled at me.

"No way!" I shouted and jumped off the stall, jumping into his arms, yeah he was still sitting down. His body was leaned against the counter, underneath mine.

"This calls for a celebration" Yelled Danny; his thick Bolton accent loud over the music coming from Tom's docking station. I could see his silhouette carrying a bottle of champagne. My single had jumped straight to number one and McFly's tour had quickly sold out, Fletch and my manger had called for a celebration, just a family one, with Dougie's family, Harry's, Tom and the girls, Danny and I had thought of inviting our cousins, but they'd get drunk quickly and take someone else's car home.

Charlie, Jazzie, Cassie and I were dancing to _Raise Your Glass_ by P!nk, Veronica had gone to get something to drink and the boys were making some real weird dance moves, mainly Danny break dancing, which actually means that he's dancing and breaking things, Tom didn't even notice when Danny had knocked a glass over because he was busy talking to Fletch about the tour.

"So Summer, are you excited about the tour with the guys?" Jazzie asked, I could just hear her over the music pumping through the docking station.

"Yeah, I'm just as excited to perform really" I was really excited, there was going to be a lot of technical stuff in the show, like confetti and song sheets would be falling to the people in the crowd, dance moves with involved high lifts and a outfit for each night.

"That's good" Smiled Jazzie, she looked a lot like Dougie, the same bright blue eyes and smile that could light up any room.

I knew now, that my life would be getting a lot better, I had a future in front of me that I've always dreamed of and a boyfriend who loves me, protects me and loves me just as I am. I smiled as the _Find A Way_ by Safetysuit came on.

_You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me  
You know I'm gonna find a time to catch your hand and make you stay  
I don't care what clothes you wear, it's time to love and I don't care  
You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me_

_And if I was running, you'd be the one who I would be running to_  
_And if I was crying, you would be lining the cloud that would pull me through_  
_And if I was scared, then I would be glad to tell you and walk away_  
_But I am not lying, I am just trying to find my way in to you_


	22. Teenage Dream

**I got _Bride Wars_ and_ The Time Traveler's Wife_ today, amazing, 2 for £10 at T-J Hugdes, can't go wrong with an offer? Ain't got nothing to write, blah blah, bye.**

**Summer.**

Rehearsals had started and I was even excited for the tour, in 2 weeks McFly, the girls and I would be packing into 2 tour buses. Slowly, I rolled over to face the alarm clock. 10:29am.

"Morning" Dougie's voice made me jump and fall out of the bed.

"Well thanks for knocking" I shouted sarcastically from the floor, raising my hand slightly. I heard Dougie's laugh and felt his soft hands grab mine and carefully pull me back onto the soft mattress.

"Someone _really_ did wake up on the other side of the bed" Dougie smiled cheekily at me and I faked laughed.

"You're so funny, I'm laughing so hard my belly's hurting" I smiled at him then rolled off our bed.

"By the way, I heard you reciting all the songs you'll be performing in the shows, while you were sleeping and even some of the dance moves and I think one of then is pretty dangerous" He smiled, in that way that suggests a grimiest.

"You mean the one when I'm performing, _Simple Song_, and I'm jumping into like 10 peoples arms off a high platform, in a long black dress that shows off my legs" His eyes widened "I'd thought you'd like the sound of that" I laughed and took a sip of Dougie's coffee.

"'_Cuz now I'm feeling so fly like a…_" I pointed to Dougie who was bouncing to the rhythm in his car seat.

"Cheese stick!" Dougie shouted, his reaction caused me to laugh and Dougie and I set off a long laughing fit.

We were heading into town to get Danny's birthday present and some food shopping since I had ate all the nutella and Dougie wanted to get a movie "So…" I smiled, putting my feet on the dashboard, Dougie never mind out that, he always did it. I messed with the laces on my converse; I had a habit of wearing shorts, plain white t-shirts, cream woolly overcoats and converse, so I was perfectly warm with the heating on.

"So, what do you think we should get Danny for his birthday?" Dougie asked me, putting one arm around my seat.

"Uhm, Tom said he was going on about a new guitar" Something sprung in my mind "Oh, I remember the shop where I used to work, there was this guitar and Danny loved it, it was a signed guitar by Bruce Springsteen, Charlie's dad had connections and all, but not many fans of the old Brucey, should we check if it's still there?"

"Yeah, there's a place to get food and movies somewhere around there?"

"Indeed there is" I leaned back in my seat and tucked my hands into my pockets. There was something in it, I pulled it out. It was a yellowing newspaper, _overturned life_, was the title.

_25th June 2003,_

_Yesterday, at noon a lorry overturned on a small mini car, this car had a Rose and Summer Jones. Rose, 37 was smashed into the wind screen to protect Summer, 12 from any harmful injuries. Summer did survive with a few starches and cuts but her mother didn't. Our prays go out to the Jones family, other family members, Daniel Jones (son), Alan Jones (husband) will be wanting to visit Summer as she is in a healthy state. "She loved Danny and Summer so much and would hate them to sallow in her death, but aren't we all?" Said Lily (mother of Rose) right now, the family are moving after the funeral to start a new life._

"What you go there?" Dougie's clam voice came from beside me.

"A eight year old newspaper" I smiled slightly, staring at the photo which was the same photo I kept on my night stand since it was taken, the same photo which is on the photo colleague in the music room, I smiled and a single tear drop fell on top of the letters. It mixed with the rumours tea and coffee stains on it. I still missed her, I missed her everyday. I regretted the last words I said to her… _I hate you_.

_"I hate you" I yelled. I saw hurt in her face, yeah I hope it hurt. I turned to pick up my ipod, the car suddenly jerked and a lorry flew towards us_

_"Summer!" My mother screamed, taking her hands away from the swirling steering wheel and covered my body, and then a sharp pain in my leg and everything went black._

I felt a soft hand on my knee, I turned to see Dougie. He was smiling softly at me. I didn't even notice we had arrived outside the shop, which now Charlie's brother, Jonathan owned.

"I know she's proud of you, I just know it" I smiled, I knew he was right. He leaned in and gave me his magical movie kisses; he was perfect to me, in every sense.

_Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever_

_You make me feel_  
_Like I'm living' a_  
_Teenage dream_  
_The way you turn me on_  
_I can't sleep_  
_Let's run away and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops_  
_When you look at me_  
_Just one touch_  
_Now baby I believe_  
_This is real_  
_So take a chance and_  
_Don't ever look back,_  
_Don't ever look back_


	23. Ultraviolet

**This is actually the final chapter, it's been amazing writing about Summer and Dougie once again, thanks for reviewing on any of my stories, I love reading them, I'm writing another story too, it's called, ha ain't telling you! Enjoy this chapter, please!**

**Dougie.**

Danny's party was a surprise, it was just up to Charlie to not tell him, but she's an West End actress, she'll be alright.

Summer was already awake, what a pleasant surprise. She was carefully putting Danny's present in the car, in her pyjamas. We had brought him a signed Bruce Springsteen guitar; it was one in a million. I crept up behind her and wrapped my arms around her tiny waist; she jumped slightly, causing me to catch her in mid jump.

"You know, you really don't get the definition of knocking" Summer giggled, turning around so we were face to face. I knocked the car boot slightly, causing Summer to laugh again.

"There you go" I smiled at her.

"Thank you" She returned the smile. I kissed her nose and she closed her eyes at my touch.

Tom walked into the living room, everyone was here, everything was ready all we need now was for Danny and Charlie to come.

"Seriously, if Charlie messes this up, I'm going to kill her" Summer said, picking up a cheese and pineapple stick and popped it in her mouth.

"Seriously Summer, if you ear anymore of them, I'll stab you" Joked Harry, but Summer, thanks to her amazing acting looked absolutely terrified "I'm joking, joking" Harry panicked, putting a friendly arm around Summer.

"Don't worry Harry, I know you're joking" Summer smiled and threw a piece of pineapple into his mouth.

He chewed it and released his arm around Summer "I could have chocked"

"That's the whole idea" She smiled and took a peep around the window "Shit, they're here" She shouted, loud enough for everyone but Danny and Charlie in the car to hear. Tom switched off the light Danny wouldn't see the decorations in the living room. We all quickly ran into our hiding places, mine was behind the couch, where I usually hide when we play hide and seek. Everything was quiet then the front door opened.

"So did the guys really forgot my birthday?" Danny asked, he sounded hurt.

"Well…" I knew she was smiling "…No they didn't" The light switched on and we all stood up.

"Surprise!" We shouted all together. Danny's face was priceless.

"This is a joke, a very odd and not funny joke" Danny said, wrapping an arm around Charlie, who was smiling her ass off.

"Do you forgive me Danny?" Charlie asked, flickering her lashes at him.

"Of course" He replied. I heard someone faking sick in the corner; I turned to see Summer and Tom faking sick.

"You two better not be sick in my house" Yelled Danny.

"To Danny Jones, the best big brother in the world" Summer raised her glass and so did everyone else.

"It's been a pleasure Summer" Smiled Danny.

"Oh really?" She raised an eyebrow, smiling slightly.

I messed with the object in my pocket, I was so nervous. I looked up at Tom who knew the plan; he nodded and cleared his throat.

"I think that Dougie has something to say" Tom's voice came out of my daze.

"Uhm yeah…" I looked straight at Summer and pulled out the object "Summer, ever since I met you, I thought you were beautiful and I knew that one day I'd spend the rest of my life with you" Summer looked like she was in a daydream, just smiling and staring at me "Summer Hope Jones, will you marry me?" I asked, opening the box with had a sliver and sapphire ring inside.

"No…" She shook her head, my heart dropped "I didn't mean that, of course I'd love to" She smiled and pulled me into a kiss. I was overjoyed as I placed the ring on her finger.

"You know, the wedding marks the rest of your life, you've been dead till now" Charlie smiled over at us.

"Thanks Charlie, I really think that helps" Smiled Summer, I couldn't stop staring at her. I was the luckiest man alive to be spending the future with her, starting a family and watching them grow. I put my arm around her, smiling.

Neither of us could wait for the future.

_Nothing goes to plan  
It's all the game of chance they say in wonderland  
There's magic in the air  
A tragic love affair that I don't understand_

_These summer girls are really something else_  
_Our lives are short_  
_The nights are long_

_Mrs Halloween_  
_Is drinking at the bar again in New Orleans_  
_She throws another dart_  
_And narrowly avoids my lonely broken heart_  
_Torn apart_

_These summer girls are really something else_  
_Our lives are short (It won't be long)_  
_The nights are long_  
_The nights go on and on_  
_The nights go on and on_  
_The nights go on and on_

_So pinch me I must be dreaming_  
_My life has lost all its meaning_  
_But I like the way I'm feeling now_

_Kissing your lips at midnight_  
_Under the stars and moonlight_  
_But I never thought we'd be this strong_

_The nights go on and on_  
_The nights go on and on_  
_The nights go on and on_

_She's looking good tonight_  
_I love the way she glows in ultraviolet light_  
_Intoxicate my mind_  
_I know that love is blind_  
_And I'm not seeing right_  
_Not alright_


End file.
